It Started With A Kiss
by PammieOmana
Summary: It started with his kiss. A kiss that was supposed to be mine.I never thought that a four letter word that I used to love so much would break me to pieces. I never thought that a kiss that holds a lot of promises will leave me shattered and cold. SHENNY.. please review


**This is my first time to write a Shenny Fic. This is something new to me because i really love SHAMY, but since I want to challenge myself, I came up with this story. I know the characters were OOC, but I hope you can give it a try.**

**please review my work =))**

* * *

**PRIYA**

It started with a kiss.

I don't know how it happened, or when, it just started. One minute I was standing there, about to tell him that I'm finally leaving my boyfriend from India when all of a sudden he reached to me and kissed me.

I know, it's wrong, we're both with someone else, but how can you think something is not right when it feels so good? His caresses, his kisses, are nothing like I've ever felt before and I feel that if I let go, I'd lose him forever. So I held him close to me, memorizing  
his lips, brown eyes, twisting my fingers in his raven hair..

I smiled, and Leonard smiled too.

* * *

**PENNY**

It started with his kiss.

A kiss that was supposed to be mine.

I never thought that a four letter word that I used to love so much  
would break me to pieces. I never thought that a kiss that holds a lot  
of promises will leave me shattered and cold.

His hands were holding hers, caressing her face, and each smile that  
she gives him is like thorn that pierces my heart. He looked at her  
in a way that he never did with me. I always thought that if I catch  
my man cheating on me I'd barge at them and make a scene, but when I  
looked at him, and her holding hands, seeing no one but each  
other I can't bring myself to do it..

So I just cried and walked away..

And bumped into Sheldon.

He looked at me, and at the scene behind me. Sadness washed over his  
face, and he knew how hurt I am. He took my hand and put his hands on top of mine  
telling me everything will be well. I cried harder, because I know  
nothing will ever be well. He hugged me tight, and for the thousandth  
time I wished that I could teach my heart to love him the way the he  
loves me.

'Penny… Penny… Penny...' he whispered, wanting to say something but hesitating to do so.

I cried in response, knowing I can never answer the questions he  
wanted to ask me. He patted my back, and hugged me tighter, never  
letting me go.

~~~~~~

* * *

**SHELDON**

It's a never ending pain.

I can't stand it when she's crying, and it breaks my heart to see that  
she's crying for someone else, when she could be happy with me. I  
whispered her name while hugging her, wanting to say, 'Why can't it  
just be me? Why can't you just choose me?'. I know I don't have to ask  
them, we both know the answers anyway. Still..

Am I too hard to love? Am I too undeserving to have the girl of my  
dreams? She is all is ask for all I ever wanted..

'Sheldon..' she sobbed, a response to how I said her name.

I closed my eyes, trying hard not to cry myself.

~~~~~~

**LEONARD**

Is it sick of me to be happy right now, knowing I'm hurting somebody else?

This moment feels so right, that I almost forgot about Penny.

Penny. Thinking about her makes me feel uneasy. How do I say this to  
her? How will I explain it? Will she throw up a fit? Will she just  
cry?

Throwing up a fit will be better, I can't stand seeing Penny cry. My  
love for her may not be the same anymore, but still, I don't want her  
crying, especially if it's over me. I don't deserve her tears.

I don't deserve to be happy too, but with Priya in my arms, happy and  
contented, it's hard not to be.

~~~~~~~

* * *

We all deserved to be happy, but sometimes, you have to sacrifice your  
own happiness for someone else's. Not fair, I know, but when was life  
ever fair?

* * *

Whew!, I dont feel confident with my work, I am still trying to convince myself that I did well in writing this.

I hope you like my one shot story..

please review, and if you liked it, mybe i will write something like this more often...


End file.
